


Over the Desk

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Consensual, Desk Sex, Lawyer Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soul Bond, Spit As Lube, Tie Kink, Wall Sex, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman needs to convince Janus that he's worthy of earning a spot in his law firm when his internship is finished.  He can be very persuasive.BDSM planned out scene.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Kudos: 49





	Over the Desk

“Here are the files you asked for, Mr. Sanders,” Roman said as he walked into Janus’ office. He handed them to the tall man sitting behind his desk and fidgeted as he waited for the green eyes to scan through the pages before he was addressed.

“That’s all, Mr. Prince, you can go,” Janus said with a wave of his hand as he leaned over his desk to mark something with his pen.

Roman retreated and sat typing a paper at his computer. He was completely absorbed in his work when Janus called, “Mr. Prince, I need to see you in here for a moment.”

Shivering with excitement, Roman hopped up and walked into Janus’ office.

“Shut the door,” Janus gestured, moving to stand and walking around his desk. There were papers in his hand and he leaned back against the front of the desk, staring down at Roman with a contemplative expression.

“Sit,” he indicated a chair in front of him, and Roman was quick to comply.

“I’ve looked over your report,” Janus began, flipping the page, “I’m quite unimpressed- this is terrible.”

Roman blinked. That wasn’t the conversation he’d been expecting at all. “Uhh, what’s wrong with it, Mr. Sanders?” he asked hesitantly.

“The formatting is shit, it looks like it was written in 10 minutes and the sources seem incomplete. Should I go on?” Janus said cooly, brandishing the stack of papers.

“I expect an answer when I’m speaking to you, Mr. Prince,” Janus added, staring down the smaller man.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sanders, I didn’t realize it wasn’t in the correct format,” Roman apologized, “I can redo it right now,” he added, leaning forward.

Janus didn’t move, he simply stared down at the beta, seeming to tower over him. After a painfully long silence, Janus set the papers aside and turned back to him, “Let me ask you a serious question, Mr. Prince. Do you want a spot with our law firm?” he asked calmly.

“Yes, it’s...what I’m hoping to work towards,” Roman answered, forcing himself to meet the alpha’s stern gaze.

“May I be honest?” Janus asked and Roman found himself nodding immediately.

“You look like a mess today,” he said, gesturing to Roman’s attire, “your work is very strong some of the time and absolutely shit other times. If you can’t become more consistent I believe there’s little hope for you to earn a spot here with us.”

“I’m...sorry, Mr. Sanders. I’ll try my best to have a better performance in the future,” Roman said, feeling his cheeks heat at the scathing remark.

Roman sat in the uncomfortable silence for a full minute before asking, “If that’s all, may I go, Mr. Sanders?”

Janus cocked his head to the side, “That’s it? You’re just giving up like that? Don’t you want to try and convince me you’re good enough for the position, Mr. Prince?” he asked in his smooth baritone voice. It sent shivers down Roman’s spine and heat straight to his cock.

“I don’t...I’ll do better from now on?” Roman phrased the statement like a question, feeling confused.

Janus took a step forward and bent down, placing one hand on either arm of the beta’s chair and leaned in until their faces were quite close. His green eyes were calculating as he swept them slowly over Roman’s face and down his body before saying, “You’re a smart boy, I’m sure if you think very hard you can come up with a way of convincing me you’ll do a better job. Why should I believe you, when you’ve clearly proven yourself incapable so far?” Janus murmured.

Roman’s breath quickened at the close proximity of the other man, “Mr. Sanders…?” he questioned, looking up to meet the lawyers’ gaze. Janus reached up to grasp Roman’s chin in his hand, grazing his thumb over the beta’s full bottom lip.

“I can smell it, you know,” Janus whispered, “the submissive scent that wafts off of you the moment you’re in my presence. It lets any alpha in the area know how badly you want to be fucked.” 

The alpha leaned in close and Roman thought he might kiss him for a brief second before he pulled away and stood up straight. He slowly traveled around behind Roman’s chair and threaded his fingers through the blonde hair as he spoke, “I wonder...are you a cock slut for any man who looks your way, or is it just when I do?” he asked.

Roman felt his cock aching inside his slacks and he shifted in hopes of hiding his erection from his boss, “I’m...I don’t react that way to anyone but you, Mr. Sanders,” he said shakily. 

Janus hummed, “But you do admit that you put out those submissive pheromones for me?” he asked, leaning in close to Roman’s ear.

“Yes,” the beta breathed, nervous excitement rising in his stomach at the words and the closeness of the other man.

“What a little slut,” Janus commented lightly, his hand tightening in Roman’s blonde locks before he wrenched his head back to look straight up at him.

“So, I’ll ask again now that we’ve established you are a cock slut,” Janus said sternly, tugging the hair in his hand even tighter, “Are you going to try and convince me you’ll do better and that you deserve a spot in my law firm? Or are you going to walk out the door and just give up?”

“I...want to convince you I’m worthy of a spot here, Mr. Sanders,” Roman whispered. The hand in his hair released its hold and Janus walked around to lean back against his desk again, his hands on either side of him.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Janus purred.

Roman bit his lip and locked eyes with his boss for a long moment before moving out of his chair and onto his knees in front of him. Janus smirked as Roman reached out for his belt and undid it clumsily. The beta popped the button of the other man’s pants and slid the zipper down, swallowing as he thought about what he was about to do, how to best convince him that he was worthy of a spot here.

The younger man slid the dress pants down and tugged the boxers down with them, letting the alpha’s cock spring free. It was fucking huge; longer and thicker than any of the dildos Roman played with at home, and the head was already beading with precome just inches from the beta’s face. 

Without another thought, Roman leaned forward and wrapped one hand around the base of the massive cock and licked the head before sucking it into his mouth. Janus sighed and threaded one hand through Roman’s hair as the beta gulped down the dripping length.

Roman’s own cock was aching and he shifted to relieve some of the pressure as he took Janus into his throat as deeply as possible. He bobbed his head back and forth, savoring the heavy weight of the alpha’s cock on his tongue.

“Such a good little slut, keep sucking it just like that,” Janus murmured above him. Roman shifted and kept the cock inside his mouth as he glanced up to make eye contact with the lawyer standing over him.

“Do you like having my cock in your mouth like this?” Janus asked, smirking as Roman moaned softly and tightened his hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he struggled to fit more down his throat.

“Are you gonna make me come?” Janus murmured. Roman nodded as best he could with the massive length inside his mouth. “What if I don’t want to come inside your mouth?” Janus asked smoothly, “Would you let me use you in a different way?”

Heat shot straight to Roman’s cock and he moaned, pulling off the cock and scrubbing his hand over the back of his mouth before answering, “Yes, sir, how do you want to use me?”

Janus smirked and reached down to grip Roman’s shirt and dragged him up easily, pulling him into a kiss. The beta sighed and savored the dominant pheromones that were surrounding them as Janus slid his tongue inside his mouth. Roman whimpered as the alpha slid one hand down his chest and finally came to rest on his cock. The alpha’s large hand squeezed his erection through his slacks before rubbing him.

“Look how fucking hard you are for me,” Janus whispered against the beta’s lips, “You want my hands all over you, don’t you, slut?” he asked. Roman groaned and leaned closer but Janus pushed him back, gripping his face, “I need to hear you say it, consent is important, don’t you agree?” he asked lightly.

“Yes, sir, I want it,” Roman said quickly.

“Be more specific, kitten,” Janus murmured, gripping his neck tie and dragging him closer, hovering in front of him, their lips almost touching. Roman’s length twitched at the pet name happily.

“I want you to fuck my ass with your huge cock, Mr. Sanders,” Roman breathed, “do whatever you want to me. Use me for your pleasure, sir.”

“That’s better, good boy,” Janus whispered before he dragged him the last inch forward and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. After he pulled away, Janus shoved him back lightly, “Do you want me to bend you over my desk or do you want to ride my cock in the chair?” he asked.

Arousal pulsed through the beta at the choice, “Fuck me on your desk, Mr. Sanders, please? I need your cock so badly,” he begged. He threw any last bit of dignity he’d had previously out the window in that moment. All that mattered was getting this man’s cock inside of him.

Janus raked his eyes over the beta standing in front of him, “Take your clothes off then, kitten.” The alpha walked around behind his desk and sat down, leaning back to watch Roman take his clothes off.

“Slowly,” Janus commented, “leave the tie on,” his green eyes watching the beta appreciatively as he began to unbutton the top of his scarlet dress shirt. Once he’d reached the bottom, he shrugged it off slowly down his arms, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. He bit his lip as he struggled to get his nerves under control. The beta loosened his tie before moving to kick off his shoes and unbutton his slacks. He slid the fabric down his thighs along with his boxers and stepped out of them before forcing himself to stand up straight and not fidget under the lawyers’ gaze.

“Beautiful,” Janus murmured, rubbing his own cock as he trailed his eyes over Roman. “Why don’t you get yourself ready for me?” he asked smoothly.

“Sir…?” Roman blinked, frowning at the request. Janus rolled his eyes, “Open your ass up for me so I don’t hurt you when I fuck you,” he elaborated, sounding bored.

‘Yes, sir,” Roman answered, shifting as he thought for a moment about how to fulfill the alpha’s request. He turned towards the large desk and gently slid the papers and files to the side before lifting himself up and sitting on the edge, facing Janus in his chair. He spread his legs wide and dipped two fingers into his mouth, licking them slowly as he coated them thoroughly with spit. 

Figuring he was probably already going to hell for agreeing to this type of exchange anyway, he may as well put on a good show. Once his fingers were coated, he shifted and placed his free hand behind him, leaning back so his hips would push forward and expose his ass. Roman slowly circled his hole with one finger and shivered at the predatory look in his boss’ eyes as he watched his fingers slide inside. He bit his lip and thrust his slick finger in and out before for teasing himself open wider, stretching in multiple directions.

Janus was stroking his cock slowly, flipping his hand up over the head as he teased himself. His eyes were fixed on the beta’s ass and the fingers teasing it open for his cock.

“I think you can take more,” Janus commented, smirking as Roman added a second finger inside the tight heat. He whimpered as he pressed up inside and flicked against his prostate. The beta started to move his hand faster, his fingers sliding in and out of his hole shakily as he became more aroused. 

“I’m ready for your cock, Mr. Sanders,” Roman breathed, feeling his cock pulse at the mental image.

The alpha grinned and stood, moving to tower over the beta as he leaned in close, “I think you’ve stretched your slutty hole enough for me but I don’t think you’re wet enough yet,” he whispered, biting Roman’s lip harshly before kissing him roughly. Roman whimpered, “Sir?” he asked, feeling his body light on fire at the older man’s touch.

“Turn over, kitten,” Janus said, smirking again as he stepped back to give him enough room. Roman slid off the desk and turned to lean over it, presenting his stretched hole to the other man. Suddenly, the alpha lifted him up and arranged him on his knees on top of the polished wood. Janus’ hand tangled in his hair and pressed his head down to the wood, pressing his cheek against it roughly. The alpha adjusted Roman’s ass and placed one hand on either hip before sweeping his tongue across the beta’s stretched out hole.

Roman yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as his body sang with arousal. The alpha licked over his entrance several times before flicking his tongue inside and wiggling it back and forth. Roman bit down on the back of his fist to stifle his moan as the lawyer fucked him with his tongue. Eventually, Janus slid one finger inside alongside his tongue and Roman shivered as he felt slick spit sliding down from his hole and dripping onto his balls.

“Please, sir, I’m ready for your cock,” the beta begged, panting as he felt his cock ache.

“You taste so fucking good,” Janus murmured mostly to himself as he dragged the beta down to rest his feet on the floor, his chest and stomach pressed flat against the wood and held in place by the alpha’s hand splayed across the center of his back. The alpha spit into his hand and slid it over his cock, coating it before lining up against Roman’s ass. He teased his head over the wet hole several times before pressing inside the tight heat.

Roman cried out as the massive cock tore into him in the best possible way. 

“Hush,” Janus murmured, sliding home and pressing in tightly as he bottomed out against the backs of the beta’s thighs. He pulled out and thrust back in, causing Roman to yelp again. Suddenly, one of the alpha’s hands gripped the beta’s black neck tie and tugged it sharply, “I thought I told you to shut up,” he commented. 

Roman keened, “Sorry, sir, it’s so big,” he panted, loving the way his own cock was being rubbed harshly against the polished wood of the desktop as the alpha fucked into him.

“Hmm, I suppose I forgive you if that’s the reason,” Janus mused, fucking into him as he spoke, “But we don’t want anyone else to hear us, do we? That would be fun to explain, wouldn’t it?” Roman moaned at the idea of being caught as his boss fucked him across his desk.

“Since you’re such a slut and can’t hold it in, do I need to keep you quiet myself?” Janus asked, pausing his thrusts to hold down Roman’s face, pressing it tightly against the wood.

“Yes, sir, please keep me quiet!” Roman begged, feeling more turned on than he’d ever felt in his entire life.

Janus moved to pull out and Roman keened from the loss of the heavy cock inside him. The alpha leaned forward and moved the necktie dangling from the beta’s neck and slid it up over his head. He quickly looped it around the beta’s mouth and pulled it tight around Roman’s mouth, tying it snuggly against the younger man’s lips. The silky fabric of the necktie completely closed his mouth and his sounds were muffled.

“Can you still breathe?” Janus asked, grinning when Roman did so through his nose and nodded emphatically.

“Alright then, ready for more, slut?” he asked rhetorically.

Roman wiggled his hips in anticipation and moaned against the fabric as the alpha’s wide cock pressed inside his tight ass harshly once more. “You’re so fucking tight, your feel so good,” the alpha muttered, savoring the tightness as his cock was squeezed. Janus didn’t hold back and fucked into Roman as hard as he could, admiring the way the beta’s hands scrabbled for purchase against the wood.

Roman’s hard cock was leaking precome, rubbing harshly against the desktop, leaving the skin with friction burns but he savored the pleasure pain of each movement. The desk was squeaking as Janus fucked his cock inside Roman and he watched as Roman’s back arched as he got closer to coming. Janus pulled away suddenly and Roman squeaked in confusion. The alpha grabbed his waist and flipped him over to face him easily before scooping him up. Roman’s arms came up around Janus’ neck instinctively as he was pulled up against the other man’s chest. Turning and taking only a few steps towards the wall, Janus slammed him back against it, holding his weight up easily and sliding his cock back inside the wrecked hole.

Roman’s blue eyes were wide and he stared into the lawyer’s bright green ones, their faces nearly touching as he held and fucked him roughly. His moans were thankfully still quiet against the fabric of his tie and the alpha purposely fucked against the beta’s prostate over and over. Roman’s eyes finally rolled back and fluttered shut as he jerked and came hard, come shooting out over Janus’ chest as well as his own. The alpha kept thrusting into the worn out beta and he whimpered at the overstimulation as he continued to be fucked. After a few moments, he wondered if he might come a second time and only vaguely registered that tears were sliding out of the corners of his eyes at the constant stimulation.

“Stop?” Janus panted and Roman shook his head vehemently, holding on tighter and forcing his eyes open. He loved every second of the pain, he could handle it, he wasn’t tapping out yet.

Janus groaned and slammed into him, feeling his orgasm beginning to curl inside his stomach as he neared his completion. Roman was completely crying by the time Janus groaned and snapped his hips one last time, emptying his hot come up inside the beta’s ass. He was panting heavily as he pulled out carefully, continuing to hold Roman for a moment as he caught his breath.

Janus moved to sit in his desk chair and held Roman against his chest and settled him across his lap sideways, “Scene,” he murmured breathlessly, “You okay, baby?” he asked his mate, breaking out of character and undoing the necktie from around the beta’s mouth. Pink lines where the fabric had been pulled tight were visible and Janus felt his stomach clench for a moment.

Roman nodded and he tried to compose himself, tears still sliding down his cheeks as he snuggled closer. “Did you need to safeword…?” Janus asked, feeling concerned that his mate was still crying.

Roman shook his head ‘no’ and gave a thumbs up, their nonverbal signal for green and Janus relaxed a bit. 

Five minutes later, Roman had completely calmed down and he sniffed against his alpha’s chest, shivering as the sweat beading on his pale skin started to cool.

“Can I pick you up, Ro?” Janus murmured and Roman nodded, “I can probably walk, Jan,” he offered.

“Nope, I’ve got you,” Janus smiled as he stood and walked over to the closed office door. Roman turned the doorknob and Janus carried him down the hallway and into their bathroom in the apartment. He placed him on the edge of the large bathtub before moving to turn on the hot water to fill the basin. He knelt down and captured Roman’s chin gently, “How are you feeling, love?” he asked.

“Fantastic,” Roman grinned tiredly, “Just overstimulated, it didn’t hurt that much,” he explained. “How are you?” he returned the question.

“Worn out but it was great,” he answered, kissing his mate’s forehead.

“So did I get the job, sir?” Roman teased, stretching his arms out wide and rolling his neck.

“Hmm,” Janus pretended to think it over, “You are a pretty good lay...I supposed I’ll hire you, kitten,” he grinned and kissed his tired mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something completely different today and...this just happened, but I really like how it turned out.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
